List of villainy in the United States
Unfortunately, there is a frequency of villainy in the United States. This could be bombings, massacres, betrayal, assassinations, political crimes, and school shootings in the country. This list is only for the most extremely serious crimes such as terrorism, assassinations and mass murder. Assassination of Abraham Lincoln On April 14th, 1865, John Wilkes Booth shot Abraham Lincoln. A day later Lincoln died from his wound. Booth was killed 10 days after the assassination. Greenwood Massacre The Greenwood Massacre, also known as the Tulsa race riot, took place on May 31 and June 1, 1921, when mobs of whites attacked black residents and businesses of the Greenwood District in Tulsa, Oklahoma. The attack, carried out on the ground and by air, destroyed more than 35 blocks of the district, at the time the wealthiest black community in the United States (nicknamed "the Negro Wall Street" for this very reason.) This is considered one of the worst incidents of racial violence in the history of the United States. Saint Valentine's Day Massacre The Saint Valentine's Day Massacre was the 1929 Valentine's Day murder of seven members and associates of Chicago's North Side Gang. The men were gathered at a Lincoln Park garage on the morning of Valentine's Day. They were lined up against a wall and shot by four unknown assailants who were dressed like police officers. The incident resulted from the struggle to control organized crime in the city during Prohibition between the Irish North Siders and their Italian South Side rivals led by Al Capone. The perpetrators have never been conclusively identified, but former members of the Egan's Rats gang working for Capone are suspected of a significant role, as are members of the Chicago Police Department who allegedly wanted revenge for the killing of a police officer's son. Black Dahlia murder 22-year old aspiring actress Elizabeth Short was found horrifically murdered in a vacant lot on the west side of South Norton Avenue. Short had suffered extensive internal injuries, as well as numerous lacerations and bruises to her face and neck area. She also bore a Glasgow Smile on her face. The most gruesome detail was that she had been bisected at the waist, effectively cutting her body in half. Nobody has ever been arrested for the crime, and Short herself has become posthumously known as the Black Dahlia. Attack on Pearl Harbor On December 7, 1941, Imperial Japan launched a surprise attack on the U.S. Navy base at Pearl Harbor in Honolulu, Hawaii. This was the definitive event that lead to the United States entering World War II. Assassination of John F. Kennedy See article: Lee Harvey Oswald Assassination of Malcolm X See articles: Malcolm X, Nation of Islam, and Thomas Hagan Malcolm X, American Muslim minister and human rights activist, was assassinated by members of the Nation of Islam on February 19, 1965 after he had become disillusioned with the Nation's extremist ideologies. He was giving a speech at Manhattan's Audubon Ballroom when NOI member Thomas Hagan ran up to him and shot him once in the chest with a sawed-off shotgun. University of Texas tower shooting See article: Charles Whitman Assassination of Martin Luther King, Jr. See article: James Earl Ray 1975 LaGuardia Airport bombing On December 29, 1975, a bomb was detonated near the TWA baggage reclaim terminal at LaGuardia Airport, New York City. The blast killed 11 people and seriously injured 74. The perpetrators have never been identified. Oklahoma Girl Scout murders On the morning of June 13, 1977, three girl scouts - Lori Lee Farmer, 8, Michelle Heather Guse, 9, and Doris Denise Milner, 10 - were found raped and murdered at Camp Scott in Mayes County, Oklahoma. Only one suspect was ever found, Gene Leroy Hart. However, he was acquitted when he stood trial for the crime and later died from a heart attack before any more evidence against him could be found. The true perpetrator(s) of the crime have never been found. Greensboro Massacre A shootout involving members of the Ku Klux Klan, the American Nazi Party, and the U.S. Communist Workers' Party broke out in Greensborn, North Carolina on November 3, 1979. Four members of the CWP and one other individual were killed, and eleven other demonstrators and a Klansman were wounded. No one was ever formally convicted with the murders, as those charged were ultimately acquitted by an all-white jury. Assassination of John Lennon See article: Mark David Chapman Helter Skelter (Manson family scenario) See article: Charles Manson San Ysidro McDonald's massacre On July 18, 1984, James Oliver Huberty shot and killed 21 people, and injuring 19 others before he himself was killed by police sniper Chuck Foster, in a San Ysidro, California McDonald's restaurant. Edmond post office shooting See article: Patrick Sherrill A disgruntled post office worker named Patrick Sherrill shot and killed 20 co-workers of his before committing suicide at an Edmond, Oklahoma post office on August 20, 1986. The term "going postal" originates from this event. The Last Christmas See article: Ronald Gene Simmons Sr. 1991 Yogurt Shop murders On Friday, December 6, 1991, an I Can't Believe It's Yogurt shop in Austin, Texas was set on fire. Inside the store were four deceased teenagers: 13-year-old Amy Ayers, 17-year-old Jennifer Harbison, her 15-year-old sister Sarah and 17-year-old Eliza Thomas. All four had been raped and murdered. The identities of their killers have never been discovered. Luby's massacre A misogynist and white supremacist, George Hennard, shot and killed 24 people, including himself, at a Luby's Cafeteria in Killeen, Texas on October 16, 1991. 22 people were injured in the shootout. Ruby Ridge standoff Ruby Ridge was the site of an eleven-day siege near Naples, Idaho beginning on August 21, 1992 and ending ten days later. The incident surrounded the refusal of an American man named Randy Weaver to in court for firearms-related charges. Weaver's wife Vicki, son Samuel, and Deputy US Marshal William Francis Degan were all killed during the standoff before Weaver surrendered on the 31. 1993 Waco siege See article: David Koresh Oklahoma City bombing See article: Timothy McVeigh Murder of JonBenét Ramsey On December 25, 1996, 6-year old beauty pageant queen JonBenét Ramsey was found dead in her parents' basement; she had been raped, beaten, and strangled. To this day, the identity of her killer remains unknown, despite several people confessing to the crime. It remains one of America's most infamous unsolved crimes. Heaven's Gate mass suicide See article: Marshall Applewhite Columbine massacre See articles: Eric Harris and Dylan Klebold The Columbine massacre took place in April 20, 1999 in Columbine High School. It remains one of the most infamous school shootings ever perpetrated. 9/11 bombings See article: 9/11 2001 anthrax attacks One week after the 9/11 terrorist attacks, letters were mailed containing anthrax spores to several news media offices and to Democratic Senators Tom Daschle and Patrick Leahy, killing 5 people and infecting 17 others. The sole suspect, Bruce Edwards Ivins, committed suicide before he could be definitively linked to the attack. D.C. sniper attacks See articles: John Allen Muhammed and Lee Boyd Malvo Virginia Tech shooting On April 16th, 2007, Virginia Tech student 23-year-old Seung-Hui Cho shot and killed 32 students and staff at Virginia Tech. At the time, it was both the deadliest mass shooting and school shooting carried out by a lone gunman in American history. Fort Hood shooting See article: Nidal Malik Hassan 2012 Aurora shooting See article: James Holmes Sandy Hook Elementary School shooting See article: Adam Lanza Boston Marathon bombing See articles: Dzhokhar and Tamerlan Tsarnaev 2014 Isla Vista killings See article: Elliot Rodger November 2014 Sony Pictures hack See article: Sony Pictures hack Charleston church shooting See article: Dylann Roof Umpqua Community College shooting See article: Christopher Harper-Mercer Colorado Springs Planned Parenthood shooting See article: Robert Lewis Dear 2015 San Bernardino attacks See article: Rizwan Farook and Tashfeen Malik Pulse Nightclub shooting Omar Mateen, an Islamic terrorist who had pledged allegiance to ISIS, shot and killed 49 people in an Orlando, Florida nightclub, on June 12, 2016. Later, he was shot and killed by the police. 2016 shooting of Dallas Police Officers See article: Micah Xavier Johnson 2016 New York and New Jersey bombings See article: Ahmed Khan Rahimi 2017 Congressional baseball shooting See article: James Hodgkinson 2017 Las Vegas shootings See article: Stephen Paddock Stephen Paddock opened fire at the Route 91 Harvest music festival during Jason Aldean's performance. 59 people in total, making it the current deadliest mass shooting in American history. 2017 Sutherland Springs church shooting See article: Devin Patrick Kelley 2018 Douglas High School shooting See article: Nicholas Cruz Austin serial bombings See article: Mark Anthony Conditt 2018 San Bruno Youtube shooting See article: Nasim Najafi Aghdam Nashville Waffle House shooting On April 22, 2018, a mass shooting occurred at a Waffle House restaurant in the Antioch neighborhood of Nashville, Tennessee, United States. Four victims were killed and two suffered gunshot wounds. Two others were injured by broken glass. The shooter, armed with a semi-automatic rifle, was rushed by an unarmed customer, James Shaw Jr., who wrestled the weapon away, interrupting the shooting spree. The suspect, Travis Reinking, was captured on April 23, ending a 34-hour manhunt. Santa Fe High School shooting See article: Dimitrios Pagourtzis Capital Gazette shooting On June 28, 2018, a mass shooting occurred at the offices of The Capital, a newspaper serving Annapolis, Maryland. The gunman, Jarrod Ramos, shot seven people with a shotgun, killing five employees and injuring two others. Ramos was arrested shortly after and is currently imprisoned while awaiting trial for the shooting. The newspaper published an article in 2011 about Ramos being put on probation for harassing an acquaintance from high school through social media and email. Ramos, angered by the article, brought a defamation lawsuit against The Capital; a judge later dismissed the suit. Ramos is alleged to have sent enraged letters and messages to the newspaper's offices about his threats to attack the office and its staff; no legal action was taken after the threats were received. Currently, the shooting is the third-deadliest mass shooting of 2018, after the February 2018 Stoneman Douglas High School shooting in Parkland, Florida, where a shooter killed 17 people and injured 17 others, and the May 2018 Santa Fe High School shooting in Santa Fe, Texas, where 10 people were shot and killed and 13 others were wounded. Jacksonville Madden NFL 19 Tournament shooting On August 27, 2018, David "RavensChamp" Katz took part in a Madden NFL 19 tournament held in the Good Luck Have Fun (GLHF) Game Bar in Jacksonville, Florida, which is home of the Jacksonville Jaguars football team. During the tournament, Katz lost a match ungraciously and, in what could be the worst case of Rage Quitting ever, went berserk and started firing a smuggled pistol in the direction of other contestants, killing two and injuring eleven before turning the gun on himself. The entire match was streamed on Twitch and the gunshots and ensuing chaos were caught on audio, though the video feed of the contestants cut out moments before the shooting started. This is the third known mass shooting in recent Floridian times, the first being the Pulse gay nightclub shooting in 2016, where 49 people were killed, followed by the Marjory Stoneman Douglas High School shooting in February 2018, where 17 people were killed. One of the victims, Elijah "TrueBoy" Clayton, was seen with a red laser sight aimed at his chest shortly before the first shots were fired. The other, Taylor "SpotMePlzzz" Robertson, was happily married with a son and was good friends with Clayton on Facebook. Clayton was a big fan of the Jaguars and helped the team reach the quarterfinals in the Madden NFL 17 tournament while Robertson was killed exactly 3 months before his 28th birthday 2018 United States mail bomb attempts See article: Cesar Sayoc In late October 2018, sixteen packages containing pipe bombs were mailed via the U.S. Postal Service to several prominent critics of U.S. President Donald Trump, including leading Democratic Party politicians such as former U.S. President Barack Obama, former U.S. Vice President Joe Biden, and former U.S. Secretary of State Hillary Clinton. 2018 Pittsburgh synagogue shooting See article: Robert Bowers Category:About Villains Category:List